She Was Sure
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Jaime was sure he knew exactly what was going on in that brain of his...


She Was Sure

AN: I wrote this after first episode with Maria, and then didn't finish it before the next episode with here... so I just decided to post the blurb that I'd gotten out pre-block.

Hope you all enough, and I hope you all disliked Maria as much as I did!

* * *

Jaime opened her eyes, and smiled. Dean was still asleep beside her. They had shared the most incredible night together. She had poured her entire heart into it, expressing in the only way she could that he was hers. She could see it happening already, this thing he was beginning to feel for Maria.

The second they had kissed, no, the second she had turned him down, he was interested. Jaime had hoped that maybe just maybe he was playing it up for her benefit. She knew better than to believe that of course, to believe him. It was only yesterday that she'd called him out for lying to her, lying about sleeping with... _Maria... _again. She'd been sure that's where he'd been, she had spent the night helping out Ty, and he'd never once answered one of her text.

Of course she'd left Ty and gone straight to his place to find him, and he hadn't been there so she'd waited.

"_Jaime... Jaime, come on." Dean's said after her, following her down the street as she walked away from him. When he finally caught her arm, he pulled her into the alley. "Don't be like this, nothin' happened." _

"_I said I believed you didn't I?" Jaime said, shaking his hand off her arm. "I just remembered I had something I needed to take care of. Besides, I'm still covered in yesterday; I need to shower and all of that." _

_Dean looked at her, his eyes disbelieving, "So then you'll come back? I'm actually cooking us dinner this time," He said, testing her. _

_Jamie knew what he was doing, and knew that as angry as she was right now, that she wanted to be here with him. She fought it, but the smile fought its way to the surface, "Yeah, I'll be back. What are you making; do you want me to grab some wine?" _

_She both hated and loved the smirk the graced his lips, "Nah, I grabbed some earlier, it's a Moscato your favorite." He stepped forward his hand pulling her forward, as he pressed his lips to hers roughly. _

_Jamie kissed him back before pulling away, and walking off. She hated the power he had over her; the way he made her want to react. Her first thoughts were to take out this other woman, but of course she knew that was out of the question... unless she could make it seem like an accident. _

'_Geez Jaime, Psycho much..." she thought to herself as she opened the door t her apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks, "No way..." she mumbled as she walked further into her apartment. All of the boxes where gone, the apartment was put together. All of her things were unpacked. _

"_Pretty big surprise, eh?" Dean said, rounding the corner._

"_This is where you were." Jaime said, her eyes darting everywhere as she took it all in. _

_Dean hadn't been screwing some other woman all night and day. He'd been here, doing this... for her. Her eyes met his again. He was leaning against the wall, watching her face with amusement. _

"_You're not easy to surprise. I'd been hoping you'd come straight home, but when I called Ty and he told me you guys had split an hour ago, I went to get you. Had no clue you would jump to conclusions._

Jaime closed her eyes and snuggled up to Dean's side, the arm he had around her waist, tightening as he held her closer. She loved him, she honestly loved him. It was really too bad she'd never get to tell him that. She was just drifting back into slumber when she heard him whisper, _I love you_. She eyes fluttered open fighting the sleep that was starting to take her, just as sure as she was she'd heard it... she was sure she hadn't.

End

* * *

AN: Like my other Dean and Jaime story... I didn't finish this by the next episode and thus became a tad uninspired to continue writing the original plot... this was supposed to be my first hot and heavy Deaime Lemon... but that cake is going back in the oven for now.

Until my next Dean and Jaime blurt of inspiration...

Also posting this after only one recent read through... if you see anything that needs fixing, let me know!


End file.
